bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Coolio Awsome. Since Fire and I have something upcoming on the 14th, I'll prolly just have us doing this and let anyone else hop aboard if their ideas fit. Sadow-sama 01:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Something meaningful It must be elegant, like a retarded Gazelle. Perhaps Genesis? Your go Introduce Raian nao Sadow-sama 02:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RP Aloha. Perhaps you didn't see the message when you archived your talk page, but I was wondering if I could RP with you. If you'd like to, please respond as soon as you can. Thank you! ^^ Koukishi.....Talk :Okee doke. ^^ Koukishi.....Talk 02:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :/ Should I just let you continue or...? Sadow-sama 03:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Ten.. I um... I dunno how long you're staying online... but please stay as long as possible... I really don't feel very well about something personal right now... and I.. I could really use the knowledge that you're online right now... --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Interaction I was hoping they could meet but didn't know if I was to go into his visit with Nekan at the same time they were visiting Urahara. Sadow-sama 03:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well You can if you want :< Or you could twist the situation around to which they meet (via Urahara's comical moments, of course) Sadow-sama 03:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Bed I'm gonna go to bed for tonight, man. But if you'll be online tommorow I promise to pickup where we left off. Sadow-sama 04:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey What're you up to, Tenny? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Is it anything...serious? Or just an average morning of frustration? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Eh... well, could be better. I'm hoping the current events here and in Taekwondo are gonna help me divert my attention so I don't focus on this terrible stuff that's been happening as of recently... I'm gonna be leaving soon, but I'll be back probably in an hour or two when I do leave, so once my editting stops here, you'll know I left and yadda yadda. Yup. I hope things are going well with your's and Sadow's new story. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I know what'cha mean. I've been squeezing ideas out of my mind lately, trying to make things work for the World Court stuff. Though, I do have an epic story planned after the World Court saga, but I'm not sayin' anything about it yet! ;3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Either It doesn't really matter. The latter would give more opportunity for them to mingle, while the former speeds things up a bit. Sadow-sama 17:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey ten It's ur turn on our RP and we really need an easier way of talking. Grizzaka 18:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Back Well, I'm back now. How are you? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :The thing is, I don't wanna implement the tabbing method T~T I take pride in Seireitou's page's longness :< Well, as a beta tester, you've seen Sei's page. Does it really look awful? DX --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the tabs, once i made it 2 tabs i couldnt fix it to add more lol-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 22:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Seijin Council About the Seijin Council, you told me you needed a week last time I asked you to think about it, but you had agendas that caused you (and me too lol) to forget all about that. I wanted to know if you still wanna make the final member? It'd be interesting to see what you come up with, considering we've now witnessed the end of the Aizen arc. I just thought it wouldn't be fair to be like "Oh, you forgot, your fault." ya know? :P So, I mean, if you want another week or so to think it over, feel free to. The Seijin Council don't have an important involvement for until the end of the World Court saga, so no rush whatsoever. I just feel awkward knowing the council is still techniqually incomplete lol. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :You sure? =/ Like I said, there's no rush. I wouldn't wanna put you in an ultimatum position. If you are completely sure, I'll make the final member, but I don't wanna have you feel like I cheated you out of it, and I don't wanna feel like I did either. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well... Alright, if you're sure. I promise I won't disappoint. ^^ Also, I'm glad to see you and Sadow using the Bleach (Username here) method :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The former Wrap up the article and start the next one :3 Though I may go to bed soon. School tommorow+getting tired. Probably in the next half-hour or so. Sadow-sama 02:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool Indeed :3 I used it because I noticed you and I have written soooooooooooooo many stories and arcs that had no organization. So I decided to put them on a Bleach page, so I could put everything together. Anyways, I can't wait to see how things work out in that new story of yours and Sadow's. The first article itself got me interested :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Next chapter Since I was hoping to have the Chapters named after that of the Bible, I made one called Exodus D: Sadow-sama 03:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright So is the other article gonna be deleted? :< Sadow-sama 03:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) k Alrighty then! Sadow-sama 03:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sleep Ima prolly go to bed. Night man. Sadow-sama 04:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Happy Monday :3 Though, Monday's always suck sooooo... :< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :3 :(Datara is about to destroy the land below, as Suzaku sticks out from behind a rock formation) :Suzaku: Uh.. Hi! :Datara: Well well, if it isn't Mo Howard. :Suzaku: >_>... :Datara: So what're you doing here? :Suzaku: Oh... you know... just... flyin' around. :Datara: Flyin' around? :Suzaku: Flyin' around. :Datara: Foilin' mah plans? :Suzaku: Foilin' your plans? :Datara: Are you? :Suzaku: No. :Datara: Good, cuz that'd be bad. :Suzaku: How bad? :Datara: I'd have to kill you. :Suzaku: That's bad... so uh... can I help you? :Datara: No. *lays hand on Suzaku's cheek* But maybe I could help you. :Suzaku: Uh... I need an adult. :Datara: I am an Adult. *knees Suzaku in the stomach as he falls over* I only hit you because I have pent-up aggression toward your father. Take that. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Your go Sadow-sama 03:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Bloody hell Ten what's up with "Operation: Organizational Excellence"? What is it? Sei linked me to it and I read it but I didn't really get it--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :well, to be honest I barely looked at it, since I dnt like the sound of it. Sounds like interference with my articles to me--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd rather not to be honest. I don't like people going over my articles, since they always complain.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 03:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Night Ima go to bed again. Night man! Sadow-sama 03:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow Yep... that is... powerful. Not many words can describe the message that comes along with that quote. Also, I found two pictures that might come in handy for you, especially with Raian's recent acquirement of caucasian Zangetsu lol. :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sei is on the job >:3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ability Infobox Hey Ten, would you know if there is any sort of Infobox for abilities like there is for Jutsu on NF?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 19:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright.. Alright, now, don't laugh. This is the first time I've attempted a Photoshop edit on this level. It probably sucks, but here it is. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Like you even have to mention it :P --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmz So, what's up bud? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... :< Well, I plan to just skip the Yukara training, since I don't wanna really write that entire thing up, since most of it involves learning Getsudō and a few new tricks with Hanullim. I might need your assistance with some of the new Soul Societies. Lavi is working on Britannia, and I have the China version under control so far. All that's left is the Egyptian one, which I plan to have a female Queen (liek Cleopatra lulz). And I have the Native American Tribe Soul Society. Would you wanna commandeer one of those two, as Lavi is with Britannia? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I named it the Tribe of Aether (Aether after the classical element that the Greeks was believed to make up all of space, and has a role in native american and hindu mythology). And, I doubt Bleach is ending, since on the spoiler page it says: ::* The Arrancar ended with chapter 421.http://www.shonenjump.com/e/news/index.html ::* A short arc will follow; after that, a much longer arc will begin. ::* Please note that Bleach is taking a two week break after chapter 423, the new arc will start in earnest after that. ::* Just to reiterate: BLEACH IS NOT FINISHED. Sooooo.... Yeah :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) End of Bleach Aloha, Ten! I saw your message on Sei's talk page, and felt I must speak up. In Kubo's latest Databook, he revealed that a new protagonist will be in Karakura Town after the Aizen Saga. So, I'm 100% Bleach is not over. Koukishi.....Talk 21:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry for disturbing you, just letting you know it's ur turn on our RP ten Grizzaka 01:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :< Hey bud :3 Whacha doin'? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) also|}} Half-Day, Whore-Rei :< Hey dude. Just got outta school, is half day for me :3 whatcha up to? --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Id rather take the SAT instead of this stupid AP Physics test I'm taking at the end of this year. I once told my friend that the SAT building should burn to the ground last year... got a two-day suspension XD --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Goddamn Nurse ratted me out. That skank >_> Should send Kubo to ruin her life. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New Look Goddammit... It's not that bad, but the template we usually use for characters has crapped out, and the information is so... so tightly packed. What is with the retarded BLEACH logos in the background? DX They should remove that, and stretch out the wikia section. And they need to stop having our templates crap out. Then, I'd be fine with this place, but so far, ugh. Something makes me think Kubo is behind the changes <_< --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Oi "It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because originally if Ichigo used it, he would lose all of his Shinigami powers. According to Zangetsu, though, now that Raian and Ichigo have linked their souls and draw on one another's powers, they will no longer loose all their power from using this technique, but it is still to be used as a last resort, as it will heavily drain them if both if used." seriously dude? Your basically taking the best aspects from everything, and twisting them to give your character an upper edge. Just saying "he can't use it for a long period of time" shouldn't cut it. And If I could state; he has a Hollow Mask, two Zanpakuto (utilizing Zangetsu like that, I'm counting it as a second), he created a Hogyoku and can use the most POWERFUL techniques shown so far by Ichigo without horrible repercussions. And you state you want to better this wiki?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 23:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC)